My Dearest Love
by aliceismybestshoppingfriend
Summary: Will Reneseme find her true love or will she just mess around and not love anybody?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The day I saw your face.

It was a very beautiful day. The wind was blowing, the peaceful insects clerking, the birds chearping. It was just a beautiful morning. When I got up from my bed I heard mom and dad talking.

"No Edward I will not!"

" Bella I just need you to do it for me!"

"No Edward I told you before I can't do it!" My mom said with a chuckle.

I just left them be. So it's 6:30 A.M. I'm on my way to my car, A Red Chevy Convertable, the windows were darkened like the night blue sky, the rims were hot, like they just got off of pimp my ride, The seats were heated. I loved my car, I got it for my 17th birthday. When I was walking toward my car I saw Jacob.

"Hey Jacob what brings you down here?"  
" Oh nothing, I just wanted to see you again." He said with a small laugh.

I started to laugh. I loved his smile, when his teeth would show and his mouth went into a cresent like a half of a moon. His teeth were always bright white. His eye's would squint in the light, his dimples were so deep into his cheek. I absoultly loved it.

" Hey why dont I give you a ride to school?" I said still smiling.

" Okay sure." He said taking the offer.

As we arrived to school Jacob opened my door for me like a gentleman. He also gave me a hug.

I needed to get close to him, I needed him were best friends but I dont just want him to be my friend I want him to be more than that.

When we were walking to the entrance of Forks High School. Jacob stared down all the boys that were staring at me, I could just tell that he liked me too but I dont know when to ask him to go out with me and take this farther. As soon as we entered Calculus we sat next to each other and listened to Mr. Cherd Talk and talk and talk until we stopped listening to him and started staring at each other. When I was born I had a power it's somewhat like my dads. To read peoples thoughts when I touch them. But it has to be my right hand touching the person. But for some reason I cant read a werewolfs thoughts. It's driving me up the walls. I feel like a monkey being trapped in a cage. So after Calculus we headed to English. Boy was that boring. All we talked about was things I dont understand. So as always I didn't pay attention I just stared at Jacob frustrated trying to see what he was thinking. But I just started staring at him more than I normally do, I could tell it was love at more than first sight. I know I wanted to ask him right there but I should wait until we are in the car coming home. When English was over I had to break the ocwordness.

"Jacob?"  
"Yes Nessie?"

"Um. Well. I. Um. Dont you think that English was quite anoying than usual.?"  
" Yeah?" He said in a weird tone.

"Well I wanted to ask you if-"  
Jacob cut me off and said

"If you wanted to go out with me?"Jacob said happily.  
"Yes yes that's it."

"Well than sure I would love too. But i dont think your parents would approve." He said worrying

"We dont have to tell them, when we are around them just act like we are friends." I said convincingly.

"Okay. Let's go home now. We can skip lunch and pretend that we forgot about coming back to school."

"Awesome let's go. How about we go to your house."

" Okay I dont think that billy is home, He should still be working."

"Okay." I said walking with him to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A wild ride.

"Jacob, how about we go somewhere exciting."

" What do you mean, we have to stay in Forks." He said kind of confused of what she's going to say next.

" No we dont, Let's take a wild ride around the state of washington." I suggested.

" Are you sure no one will find us?" He asked scared.

"I'm absultly positive."

" Okay, where do you want to go first?" He asked as we were walking toward my car.

"Wait before you answer that let me drive. I let you drive me here and I shouldn't have."

" Why not?"

" Well, my dad raised me to take care of the person I loved."

I didn't catch on as quickly as i should of and then I finally said:

" Ohhh."

" Yeah, Renesemee Carly Cullen, Can you be my girlfriend?"

" Of coarse I will." I said happily, that he finally asked me that question because I didnt know when to ask him to be my boyfriend.

When we hopped in my Light Red Convertable with the top down we headed to go get something to eat.

" Lunch is on me what do you want Nessie?"

" It depends where are we going?"

" To the woods, I bet that you are thirsty for some animal blood."

" Yeah I am, But can't we go to the woods another time I want to go somewhere fancy that my parents wouldn't dare for us to go to."  
" Of coarse, It's all up to you where do you want to go?"

" I would love to go to texas road house."  
" The place that sells steak?"

" Yes, Make sure that it is medium Rare so I can have some of the blood for myself too."

" Okay" He said with a laugh. I am despratly in love with him. I'm so glad that we are going out. As we arrived to the restruant the lady came up to us and said.

" May I take your order?" She said only staring at Jacob. I got angery and Jacob could tell.

" Jacob, can you order me a medium rare steak with texas rice on the side please, because I would ask her myself but she's too busy looking at you and not at the other customers."

" Of coarse baby." He knew exactlly what I was up too. To try and get the waiter jealous. I started staring at Jacob and moving my tounge around my lips and saw him getting happy because he knew what to do next, it's like giving candy to a baby.

" I love Renesemee, More than a bear loves honey."

" I love you too Jakie." I saw the waitress get mad and ask Jacob what he would like and he said.

" I would like the same thing and we would both like a sprite."

"Of coarse."

"Jacob, I could of told that Stringy haired hoe to get it for me you dont have to use your prettyness to get us things." The waitres heard me and turned around and came to our table and said.

"Excuse me?"

" Oh I guess I didnt say that loud enough, YOUR A STRINGY HAIRED HOE!!!" After I said that she got us kicked out. I was laughing so hard. So we ended up going to Mc. Donalds. We both had a hamburger with MT. Dew. After that we took a ride around Forks then all the way around Washington. I loved it out here. Even though it was very rainy out, I still loved it, because the love of my life moved here and agreed not to do anything stupid with my dad so they would break the treaty.

" Jacob."

"Nessie." he said copying me, but i didnt mind.

" Um can we go to the bowling place you know the one down the street of my house make a right then another right and then a left and go straight?"

" Yeah um im not that great of a bowler. Why dont we just go to the park okay?"  
" Okay."

When we went to the park we went by the water, I told jacob not to go in there because my dad would be able to smell him from where he is at. And would find out that we ditched school. When we were done at the park school was over, we went to jacobs house just being friends. I said hi to Billy, he was the same as normal, long silky black hair with his plad on. I told him that me a jake went out for a ride after school and that was why we were out so late. When we were done at his house I gave jake a kiss on his lips and then left to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home

When I arrived home I saw my mom and dad sitting at the dinning room table waiting for me to come home. It was 6 P.M. I would have to explain to them why I was out so late. Well this is what I told them.

" Mom & Dad I can totally Explain."

" I hope you will, Beofre you start I just want to call attention to you that i was trying to text you to come home at 4 but you didnt text me back or call me back. Now you have 2 things to explain about."

"Well you see mom, Me and Jacob were talking about school then when it was lunch we went to like always." That part was true.

"Then we went back to school and then after school we went to his house and studied." That part was not true at all. Then my mom and dad believed me so I got the night off of yelling and screaming that i normally get when im out late.

" NESSIE GET DOWN HERE!"

" Yes dad?"  
"Did you eat yet?"

"YES i did at jacobs house why?"  
"Well we were going to go hunting want to come?" He said Comly

"Sure. Sure." I said happy and confused. We went to the woods that me and Jacob had been at but thank god he didn't go in the path that we did. Well we really didn't go to the park me and Jacob we went to the woods where my dad left my mom at. And that's where my mom and dad and I are at hunting. Not at the same place that my mom and dad had the break down but close to it. Where Jacob and I were at was by the pond but were not hunting by the pond. I spotted a Deer eating a leaf by a tree then i got into my hunting position and ran to it and snapped it's neck and had my feist. That was very good. My mom and dad worked on one, they both shared one because they couldn't find another one around. Truth to be told I actually was still hungry after Mc. Donalds and me and Jacob didn't have any food at Jacobs house, I was just hoping that dad wouldn't make us dinner becuase boy his food was nasty!Anyway after we were done hunting we came back home and went to our rooms. Well at least I did, my mom and dad were making out on the couch, i didn't really want to know what they are going to do next, so that's why i went up stairs.

When I went up stairs I went under my covers and turned on the t.v. There was a weird show on called Cha$e. You had to surrvive in there for an hour with out being tagged by the hunter's and it was for money of coarse but i just turned off my t.v. because it was really corny. When I turned off my lamp i heard a noise from the window. I looked over and turned on my lamp and what do you know jacob was there. He was wearing a blackish shirt with a cap on and jeans. He looked nice. Better than that stringy haired hoe at texas roadhouse. Good times, not really. Well Jacob really supprised me when he came here.  
" Jake what are you doing here?!"  
" I came to see you again, I miss you, I cant stand being alone with out you. If you dont mind i would like to stay the night and if your mom or dad comes to the door i will leave okay, please nessie i love you i want to stay here with you."

" Oh okay, i'll let you stay but if my mom or dad come's in here and see's you im dead!"

" I promise you they wont see me."

"Alright." I gave him a kiss and he gave me a kiss back, then he grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to him and i sat on his lap and continued to kiss him. then i told him to stop because i was getting a headache. "Okay nessie but i thought you wanted this?"

"I do, but just not right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The movies.

"Jacob" I asked waking up.

" Yes Nessie?" He said still kind of sleeping.

" Umm. I think you should leave now because my dad is waking up in like 5 minutes. He wakes up at like 6:30." I said quietly hoping he would understand.

" Oh shit! I love you Nessie bye." He jumped out the window before I could tell him I loved him too. Then my dad came to the room and said what was that.

" Oh it was nothing daddy, I mean no one was here if you thought about that."

" Um no Nessie I didn't think that but I was just wondering why you just spazed out right there." He said trying to find something out. He knew that something was going on.

" I'm sorry daddy. When are you going to work?"  
" I go in 30 minutes why?"  
" Oh nothing, just because I wanted to hang out with Jacob after you left if that is okay?"

" Yeah it's fine but don't let me find out that your doing something your not supposed to be."  
I'm not daddy don't worry I will keep him lower than the line." He knew exactly what I was talking about. So then he just left my room and then I went back to sleep because after all, it was a Saturday. So my plans were for today was to go to Jacobs house then go to the movies. I had it all planed out. I called Jacob and he felt good with the plans but he had to come over first of coarse. When Jacob arrived at my house I was shocked. He was wearing a nice shirt and shorts. He usually never wears shorts when he's around me. Anyway, he had his beautiful smile I just loved it. When he smiles his mouth is like the out side part of the moon and his teeth are always bright white. Just looked like the girl on the commercials mouth for orbit. It always sparkles. Kind of like my dad's skin when he goes out in the sun. Well when he came into the house I scared him. I jumped out of the back of the door.

" Oh my gosh Nessie stop scaring me. You scared me half to death!" He said taking deep breaths.

" I'm sorry Jacob." I said in a way like I didn't mean it because I kept laughing.

" Well what movie do you want to see Jacob??" I said with a chuckle.

" Umm well I don't know how about something like A haunting In Connecticut?"

" Sure that sounds good. Lets go like now! Race you to the car!" I knew I was going to loose so I didn't move. Since I didn't move Jacob picked me up off of my feet passionately and carried me to the car. He offered to drive and I let him. I just hope he was paying for the movies too. I asked Jacob if he was and he said yes but I had to pay for the popcorn and snacks.

" Thank you for coming to Regal Cinemas your movie A haunting in Connecticut is to your left theatre 12." The person who took our tickets said. He had Light blonde hair and had blue eyes; strangely he looked like grandpa Carlisle.

" Thank you and okay." Jacob said. As Jacob and I walked to theatre 12 we stopped and started to talk.

" Jacob?"

"Yes Nessie? And could you make this quick because we need to get in before all the good seats get taken?" He said in a very fast tone.

" Well if I get scared which I do get scared easily, could you hold me?" I said very childish but I do get scared very easily. And he said of coarse. Then Jacob and I walked into the theatre and no one was in there it was only me and him and a couple of other teenagers. Jacob found a good seat. It was about four rows from the back of the theatre. The movie started and the beginning was very good. But in the middle it started to get scary. A thing I don't know what it was but it just popped out of nowhere and I got scared. And all of a sudden I saw Jacobs arm go around my shoulder and I leaned on his shoulder then started to fall asleep. Next thing you know I was sleeping on his lap he was stroking my hair with his massive hands. I just loved it when he did that. Then before you know it the movie was over. Jacob told me what happened and I still didn't follow and I just tried to go along with it but I couldn't. Jacob and I stayed after the other teenagers left. Then when everyone left we started to kiss. He grabbed me closer to his lap and I felt his hand go up and down my back. I moved my hand up and down his neck to his chest. I put my right hand to his chest and I read what he was thinking but I already promised my dad that we wouldn't do anything like that. Then Jacobs's hand went further down my body to my ass. Oh my god, I knew Jacob wanted to have sex, but we couldn't do that in the movie theatre. So I had to pull away from him and he knew that he shouldn't but I could tell he really wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dinner.

As me and Jacob got done at the movie's we were figuring out what to do for dinner.

" Jacob what do you want for dinner?"

" Well I thought we were going to go to my house after the movies?" He asked confused.

"Well you see, I changed my mind because my mom and dad gave me money this morning for the movies but since you paid for it then we could go out somewhere to eat." I said.

" Oh okay. Well how about we go to lone star or Texas Rode house?"  
" Well, I like Texas rode house but we already went there." I said with a suggestion.

" Yeah how about Lone Star, because it sells steak like Rode house does too." Jacob said. So with that Jacob and I went to Lone Star and ordered.

" Thank you for choosing Lone Star what can I get you?" I put my hand on Jacob's chest and I could tell that he was thinking that she was mad ugly and I would agree.  
" I would like a Steak with corn and pea's and some mashed potatoes and can my steak be medium rare please?"

" Of coarse." The girl with the nappy hair and the yellow teeth said.

" I would like the same but no pea's please." Jacob said staring at me.

" Okay and what can I get you to drink?"  
"We would like sierra mist." Jacob said. I loved Sierra mist it was my favorite drink besides sprite.

" Okay that will be $30.57."

" Okay." I said with an attitude. I missed Jacobs's touch already. So I scooted over to his side of the table and gave him a light kiss before the waitress came back. He kissed me back and vise versa. I started to get closer but he reminded me that we were in a restaurant and he doesn't want me looking like a hoe. So I went back to my seat and stayed there looking at him. He looked at me too. Then finally our steak came. We ate very quickly. My phone started to ring. It was dad. I bet he was calling to check up on me.

" Hi dad." I said angry but he wouldn't notice.

" Hey Nessie. I was just calling to ask where you were and what you were doing."

" Well, dad me and Jacob are at lone star, guess what were doing! Eating right."

" Don't get smart with me. What are you doing after that?"

" I was planning on sleeping over Jacobs is that okay?"  
" Yes. But don't do anything that he will regret. Okay? Alright I love you too bye."

" Bye." I hung up the phone.

" Jacob, can I sleep over tonight?"  
" It's okay with your dad?"

" Yeah I know a shocker right."

" Well as long as it is okay with your father than okay." He said happy.

" How about we leave this place and take a ride back home eh?"

" Okay I call driving!" He beat me to the punch. Then he went to the lady paid the bill, even though I was supposed to, and we left.

" Jacob? Why don't we just stay in the car for a while?"

" Okay."

When Jacob and me got into the car we listened to some old music then I started kissing him passionately and I started to take off my jacket. He started to take off his too. Then next came my shirt. And his shirt was off by now. Thank goodness I had tinted windows. My bra was showing and his 8 pack was showing. I traced my fingers down his chest to his waist line and then started kissing his neck. He ran his hand down my chest and to my waistline.


End file.
